June Bugs
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Happy Birthday Yugi! Yami's got the greatest gift of all, but Anzu's is pretty good too... (slight AnzuYugi fluff)


June Bugs 

by WSJ 

WSJ: :) Well now, this is my third "birthday fic", isn't it? The first was back in September, _And Then There Were None_ for Ryou. After that it was December's _Chill Wind_ for Malik, although it really focused more on Ryou. Now it's June, and time for Yugi's fic! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Unfortunately. [stalks off to pout] 

/..../ hikari to yami 

.... yami to hikari 

()()()()() 

_Quote of the Fic:_

"The only slightly interesting thing about embarrassing myself publicly like this is seeing milk come out of Ryou's nose."   
(Bakura; Serena Arythusa, Yami Bakura Divided By Confusion Equals Algebra) 

Yugi yawned and rolled over in bed, pulling the sheets up over him to block the harsh sunlight that was streaming in through his windows. It was his first day out of school for summer break, and all he could think about was sleeping in. 

Aibou? 

Yugi groaned and buried his head under the pillow as well as the sheets. /What do you want Yami?/ 

The Egyptian spirit sounded smug through the mindlink. Sit up, aibou. 

Grumbling, Yugi obeyed, and came face to face with two violet eyes narrower than his own. Yami was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in the same pajamas as Yugi, and leaning over so that when the hikari sat up, their noses were only inches apart. Yugi blinked, still half asleep, and sneezed as Yami's breath tickled his nose. Laughing, Yami backed off and swiped at his face with his sleeve. 

Wait a minute... 

Yami didn't breathe. And sitting on the end of the bed, he was actually making a dent in the covers! And he was leaving a shadow on the wall! And- 

Without warning Yugi leaped forward, tackling the pharaoh off the bed. Yami yelped in surprise before landing on the floor with a thud, Yugi sitting contentedly on his chest. 

"You're solid!" Yugi squealed. "Mortal!" 

Yami nodded, laboring himself up on his elbows with Yugi still on his stomach. "Yes aibou," he wheezed. "Just for today." 

Yugi paused in his glee. "Just for today?" 

Yami nodded, finally succeeding in pushing Yugi off him so he could breathe again. "Yes, the gods have granted me a mortal form just for today." 

"Why?" Yugi asked, bouncing to his feet and offering his yami a hand up. "Why you? Why today?" 

Yami smiled at him. "You mean you've forgotten? Think hard Yugi." 

The hikari's eyes widened. "My birthday?" 

"Yes," Yami nodded. "Happy 16th birthday, Yugi." 

Yugi squealed again and rushed at his yami, but this time instead of knocking him over he simply gave his other a fierce hug. "It's the best gift ever!" 

Yami smiled softly and hugged Yugi back, something he hadn't had the chance to do in years and years and years... "That's not all," 

"It isn't?" Yugi pulled back slightly to stare at Yami with wide eyes. "What else could there be?" 

Yami chuckled and winked. "You'll just have to get dressed and see, won't you?" 

Since Yami was temporarily a mortal, he had to borrow some of Jou's clothes, which the other boy had left the last time he'd spent the night at the Game Shop. All of Yugi's clothes were too tight on the pharaoh. Jou's were a bit big, but a belt helped. Once dressed, the two of them padded downstairs for breakfast and nearly gave Sugoroku a heart attack when both of them, quite solid, came into the kitchen. After a quick breakfast, Yami told Yugi that they were going out. 

"Where to?" Yugi asked, his curiosity nearly killing him. 

Yami just smiled. "Do you think I'd tell you? Just come on." 

Yami led the hikari to Domino Park, which was really a lot bigger than it looked and part of it was actually a nature preserve. That part of it had been off limits during Battle City because local biologists were afraid that the holograms would scare away the natural wildlife. Now, though, it was back open to the public again. 

"Domino Park?" Yugi asked, puzzled. He'd expected Yami to take him to Jou's house for a surprise party, or something. "What's here?" 

"Yugi! Yami! Over here!" 

The two boys turned to see none other than Anzu Masaki sitting on a bench near the start of one of the trails. She was dressed in a pretty light yellow sundress and sandels, and a picnic basket was sitting on the bench next to her. She waved at them, and they headed over. 

"All ready Anzu?" Yami asked, and received a nod in responce. 

"You really weren't kidding on the phone when you said you were solid," Anzu said wonderingly, poking Yami in the arm to make sure what her eyes told her was real. Yami chuckled and nodded. "Happy birthday Yugi!" Anzu said, turning to him and giving him a quick hug. 

"Thanks," Yugi said, fighting to keep from blushing. "What's the basket for?" 

Anzu rolled her eyes. "A picnic, duh! Come on, I've already found us the perfect spot." 

Indeed she had. It was off the beaten trails and just far enough back in the woods that they wouldn't be bothered. A small stream ran through the forest here, and Anzu had found a shady patch of soft grass right beside the water. Setting the basket down, she opened it and pulled out a blanket, which Yami helped her spread out on the ground. After that was done they all sat down, and Anzu pulled a pile of paper plates and napkins out of the basket. 

"It's so beautiful here, Anzu!" Yugi said admiringly. "Thanks for bringing us here!" 

Anzu blushed. "It was Yami's idea. He said he wanted to be able to enjoy food if he was mortal for a day, and suggested we go on a picnic." 

"Well, it was a great idea, whoever came up with it." Yugi said, taking a bite of the sandwich Anzu offered him. "Yum! Tuna, my favorite! Thanks Anzu." 

"No problem," Anzu assured him, tossing him a soda. "'Fraid that's all I've got to drink." 

"That's okay," Yami said, already pulling off his boots in preperation of sticking his feet into the water. "It's so good to be outside, to _feel_ again..." 

Anzu and Yugi exchanged looks and smiled. It wasn't often that Yami got to enjoy the physical, natural world like this, so this was a happy time for him. After a moment, though, Anzu couldn't help but ask. 

"Um... Yami? Are you wearing Jou's clothes?" 

Yugi giggled. "They were the only ones in the house that fit him." 

Anzu sweatdropped. 

Yami, finally rid of his shoes and socks, rolled up the bottoms of the baggy jeans he was wearing and waded into the stream. "Aibou! There's fish!" he exclaimed after a moment, leaning over so that his nose was just above the water as he tried to peer at the fish that were regarding his legs and feet curiously. One of them jumped near Yami, spraying the pharaoh with water and nearly causing him to fall over into the rushing stream. Yugi and Anzu burst into laughter, and grumbling Yami waded back to shore. 

He flopped down beside Yugi on the blanket, picking up his own sandwich and taking a large bite out of it. "Having fun Yugi?" 

The short hikari nodded vahemantly. "Thanks so much! This is a wonderful present!" 

"It's not the only present," Anzu said wryly, reaching into the basket again, this time to draw out a small, wrapped present. Yugi grinned at her as he took it, letting her know without words that he'd love it no matter what it was. Pulling of the wrapping, Yugi blinked in surprise at what lay beneath. It was a small plaque, about twice the size of a Duel Monsters's card. It had a delicately designed picture of the Ties of Friendship, and underneath a message: 'Friendship is forever'. 

"To replace the card you gave Rebecca," Anzu explained, looking down at her lap. 

Yugi smiled fondly, and got up on his knees so he could lean over and hug her. "Thank you," he said quietly in her ear. "Maybe friendship isn't all that lasts forever." 

Anzu started, but Yugi had already let go and turned away, and was showing the plaque excitedly to Yami. It was only when the Puzzle hikari turned slightly and winked at her that she was sure of what she'd heard. She grinned broadly and nodded at him. "Yeah, maybe so." 

They spent most of the afternoon in their shaded picnic spot, laughing and talking and wading in the water. Finally, as the sun began to set, they began to to pack up their things and set out for home. 

"What were those weird buzzing things that kept flying at us all day?" Yami asked as the three walked along in the dimming light. 

Anzu and Yugi laughed that Yami would ask a question about such a commonplace thing for them. "Cicadas and june bugs," Yugi said. "The fact that they're out means summer's here. If they're out, there'll probably be fireflies tonight too." The hikari grinned, relishing the thought. 

"Oh," Yami said. 

They walked in silence awhile longer, Yugi in between his two taller friends, Yami carrying the basket. Suddenly the short hikari realized that they weren't headed in the right direction to be going back to the Game Shop, or to Anzu's house. "Hey, where're we-" 

He was cut off abruptly as the door to a house nearly in front of them burst open and light spilled out onto the street. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!" 

Yugi started in surprise as he realized where they were. In the dim light he hadn't realized they'd been heading for Otogi's house, because he'd only been there once or twice. Now Otogi, Jou, Shizuka, Honda, Malik, Ryou, Mai, and even the Kaiba brothers stood framed in the light of the door. Eyes wide, Yugi turned an accusing look toward Anzu, though the twinkle in his eye betrayed the fact that he was only teasing. "You tricked me!" 

Anzu laughed and held up her hands defensively. "I did not! Yeah, Jou and Otogi asked me to get you out of the way for a few hours so they could get the party together, but Yami and I planned the picnic before that!" 

"Is that true Yam-" Yugi had whirled around to rubuke his other as well, only to find that he was not there. The basket was sitting placidly sitting on the ground, but Yami was no where to be found. "Wha-?" 

I'm here, aibou, came the pharaoh's voice through their link. The sun has fully set, my day as a mortal is over now. 

/Oh./ Yugi answered, disappointed. /I was hoping maybe it would last until midnight, so you could enjoy the party./ 

I will still enjoy it, Yami assured him. Especially if the fool tomb robber came with Ryou. I _do_ so enjoy a good duel that I'm guarenteed to win. 

Yugi laughed mentally. /All right then. I had a really fun time today, Yami. I hope you get to be mortal next year too./ 

So do I. Yami said, and then mentally twitched as he saw Bakura take over Ryou's body and grin. I think I'm being challenged. If you would, please... 

Yugi giggled. /My own birthday party, and my Yami's in control of the body.../ 

Yami just snorted as Yugi allowed him to take over, and he picked up the basket as he and Anzu moved forward to go inside and join the party. 

Behind them, the fireflies were coming out. 

()()()()() 

WSJ: =3 Well that was a nice bit of fluff, yes? I liked it, at any rate. Revies please! 

Happy birthday Yugi!! 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
